The Unexpected
by Marthienessx3
Summary: This is a cross over with the show So Weird. Annie Thelen is 22 through the past 4 years she has been hunting the unexplained, due to the evil she met in her past.When she goes to a bar she finds two other hunters, brothers actualy Dean and Sam.


Chapter 1

Sam shot up from his bed and looked around the motel room and found Dean staring at him. Sam's features had confusion etched on them, he took a big breath and sat up cradilling his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked concerned, he had been researching for anything out of the ordinary when he heard Sam make a few noises and then spring up out of bed.

"I had another premonition...It was so strange, there was this blonde girl and we...were hunting with her." Sam said looking up at Dean.

"A girl?" Dean asked as if Sam were joking,

"Yeah, it was so weird,"

"A girl? Like the feminine voice, curvy figure-"

"YES, Dean it was a girl why is that so hard to process?" Sam asked him. Dean let out a laugh, and then looked at Sam.

"Okay Sammy, thats it I am taking you out. Theres a bar down the road and you are going to get some sort of girl action tonight, to make you stop dreaming of them." Dean said getting up and grabbing his leather jacket.

"Dean it was not a dream, it was a premonition."

"We will figure that one out tommorow, but for now I am bringing you to that bar and you will find a girl." Dean said giving Sam the look that Sam said he couldnt argue with or else he would be lectured.

"Okay lets go." Sam said getting up. They walked to the Impala and got in, they drove down the road 5 minutes and ended up at the destination Dean had in mind. They both strolled into the bar and looked around for a second and both took a seat at the bar.

"2 beers." Dean said to the bartender who nodded and then Dean turned to Sam who had confusion etched over him again.

"Sam forget it, it was just a dream-"

"No I feel something," Sam said turning in his bar stool and looking around the bar when a petite blond walked in the door, she was about 5'5ish and had on a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans with a Led Zepplin t-shirt on underneath her jacket. You could clearly tell, that she was beautiful, and Sam could clearly tell this was the girl in his premonition.

"It's her." Sam said to Dean, Dean turned and looked where Sams eyes were, Deans eyes lingered over her a few seconds and then turned back to Sam.

"You mean, her...as in...premonition her?" Dean asked. Sam turned around quickly when the girls eyes locked with Sams,

"Yes, thats her. I have a feeling Dean, I never have felt anything before." Sam said confused. The girl had walked up and took a seat next to Sam, the bartender gave them both there beers and then asked the girl what she wanted. She ordered a beer and looked over at Sam who was trying to avoid her.

"Hey..." She said to Dean, he smiled.

"Hey, I dont think I have seen you here before." Dean said as if he came here nightly.

"Ahh..no. You wouldnt. I am just passing through." She said.

"So are we." Sam finaly spoke up looking at the girl, she was very pretty she had baby blue eyes and ruby red lips that made her look like a porcelain doll. Sams eyes locked with hers for a second and it caused her to look at him with more meaning.

"You're hunters," She whispered under her breath to herself, but both Sam and Dean heard her.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked incrediously. She looked down and then back up at them.

"I dont know, I felt it..."She said looking at Sam. The bartender gave her the beer and she didnt even notice, she just kept her eyes on Sams confused.

"You're a hunter too." Sam said in a whisper.

"Alright this is getting weird, can you guys say you're thoughts out loud." Dean said.

"I'm a hunter." She admitted and looked at them both, Dean got up and went over to them.

"Okay were discussing the rest of this at the motel and you blondie are coming with." Dean said. She nodded agreeing. They payed the bartender for the beers they hadnt even touched and went out side.

"Whats you're names?" She asked from behind them as they walked to the Impala, they both stopped and turned looking at her.

"I am Sam...Sam Winchester." Sam said truthfully to the girl, and Dean looked at him shocked, they usually disguised there names.

"...and you?" She asked Dean. Dean looked at her as his eyes brows furred.

"You first." He said to her. She looked at him, he was acting like this was a game.

"Annie...Annie Thelen." She said, he nodded and then turned walking as she ran catching up to them.

"I'm Dean...Sams my brother." He said, they all got into the car as Annie was in the back.

"Nice car, my best friend would be in love with you." Annie said looking at the interior of the car.

"Who's you're friend?" Dean asked intrested, as Sam rolled his eyes. Only Dean.

"Her name is Fiona, she's the reason I hunt. They took her a few months back. We use to be a team, kind of like you and Sam, and then one day I woke up and she was gone. I'm trying to find her," Annie said.

"So why did you guys decide to start hunting?" Dean asked.

"When I was younger, I went and stayed with her and her family. She gave me this ring, after something weird happened and she told me to have it. When she was younger all this supernatural stuff would happen to her and it didnt get evil until a few years back, but anyway after she gave me her ring, all of the paranorma stuff started happening to me, and I got together with Fi and we would solve everything with out having to kill. Until one day, this demon...it killed her mother. We didnt know what to do at the time, her brother was in total denial of what he had seen, and we killed it. After that it just became this habbit to kill every evil thing we could, until we could find out why...everything has happened." Annie said. By this time they were at the motel and everyone got of the car in an akward silence, the story was too oddly familiar to Sam and Dean.

"This is where I am staying too." Annie said shyly as they went inside and she followed them to Dean and Sams room, once the got inside Dean and Sam looked at her.

"So...why do you guys hunt?" Annie asked sitting down on Sams bed.

"Something, killed our mother when we were younger, and our father he just got into all of this supernatural stuff and had us killing demons since we were little." Sam said. Dean hadnt said much, he didnt know what to say.

"Do you want to tag along with us? We will help you find you're friend." Dean asked, Sam looked at him suprised.

"..I...I dont know. I just met you guys, I know nothing about you."

"...You'll find out soon enough." Dean said.


End file.
